Borrowed Heaven
by Cugami
Summary: It is a time of change, of strife and sorrow. Ron loses everything. Draco realizes he has nothing.
1. Borrowed Heaven prologue

_Title_: **Borrowed Heaven**

_Part_: _Prologue_

_Author_: Cugami

_Pair_: Ron / Draco

_Rating_: PG

_Disclaimers_: All characters from Harry Potter aren't mine, though I wish.

_Note_: The rating is PG for now since I am still deciding whether I won't restrain any horrific and violent acts in the duration of the fic. "Borrowed Heaven" is inspired from the album title of The Corrs. I was just watching TV when the bloody words showed up on screen and it stuck in my abused brain for days before I relented and started writing. Not much in this chapter yet but yea, thanks for reading :D

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings_

_In coffee city, we borrowed heaven.  
  
_

_ Summer Sunshine   
by The Corrs_

Wizard dictionaries were different from those of muggles with words written in columns and without the definitions. The wizard would have to ask for it. In a way, this was to show courtesy on the value of the book's knowledge and also an anti-muggle charm, so that someone who had no magic in their person would not be able to acquire the information.

It was an odd exercise Hermione had taught him when she was overwhelmed by his "mundane questions" in their second year. She mentioned that he had very poor vocabulary and this would be fun for him to learn something new everyday. He never found this "fun" to say the least but it had its interesting moments. For one, he never thought that "pipage" was a word and that it meant transportation. He remembered using "pipage" in conversations as much as possible the whole day, much to the annoyances of all his mates.

Ron stared at the thick volume in his hands and opened it to a random page. He closed his eyes and blindly pointed his index finger to any word.

"Tell me the meaning of this word," he then opened his eyes to see what new word he could add to his dull mind.

"Hea…" said the book but Ron had closed it and walked away, leaving a grumbling dictionary on top of the pile that stood as high as Ron's waist.

He should have known better than to waste time.

--------

Among the many things that the wizarding world had an advantage of over the muggle world was in the skill of espionage. Almost anything was possible, and what he was about to do was no exception. It was a spell that would recall the answer to the last question that was asked as long as the target could speak and was subdued. Not much to subdue in a charmed book though, "_Refero_." (1)

"Heaven," came the toneless reply, "--- usually plural, referring to the space surrounding or seeming to overarch the earth, in which the sun, moon, and stars appear; visible sky. B, any place of great beauty and pleasure; C, a state of great happiness; D…."

He slammed it shut and slipped it between two other volumes of enchanted dictionaries before it was able to completely narrate the definition of heaven and grumble louder at being interrupted for the second time. With a frown, Draco tilted his head and shifted his gaze to the direction from which the other occupant had left.

--------

Research was boring. Needless to say, Ron didn't like it and, personally, he knew Hermione would have done a much better job at this. Hermione wasn't around, however. She --along with the selected students from Ravenclaw and other houses-- was tasked to assist McGonaggall and a few other professors to outline a set of high level spells, curses and potions to be taught in the span of one week. Harry and a good half of their force, mostly Gryffindors, who had no qualms in dying or facing danger, were currently being trained by their previous and current Defense Against Dark Arts professors. Those not willing to fight were at the hospital wing, helping Pompfrey with the injured as well as being taught healing spells and potions.

The youngest lot of the student body could be found underground, where the thickest walls that served as foundation to the castle were. It was the safest place for the children. The castle could explode and shatter to pieces but the walls down there would not cave. Enough house elves and food were around to keep the young ones from starving for half a year and if need be, the house elves could apparate other supplies.

No doors were present to where they were and the only means of passage was apparating back and forth. Its safety lay on the fact that no one knew where this place was other than the staff and the house elves and one could not apparate to a place unless they knew how to get there. Hogwarts had wards that prevent apparating but Dumbledore weakened a few wards when they were transporting the students to a much safer place before returning the wards.

As for Ron, he was inside the library and skimming through piles and piles of books about wars he had never heard of from ancient period to the most recent with Voldemort --- Muggle wars included. Their scope of research had broadened from war to just about anything that could be of use in formulating a strategy. A few students were with him, mostly in seventh year, mostly Ravenclaws and the Slytherins he never thought he'd ever see working on the side of the Order.

It could be that he had always been biased about houses. He never saw Slytherin as anything else but bad news. It wasn't fair for them to be seen as such. "They didn't make it hard either," Ron countered himself defensively.

He was surprised to be included in this division. Truth of the matter, he expected to be in the front, along with Harry Potter. Could be that he wasn't good enough. It was more danger than help, come to think.

Nonetheless, in the following week, the students who weren't in shelters were to undergo a thorough training of spells they would all need to survive (and hopefully, win) a war. They weren't many but not exactly few and with a few hundred, the necessity of Hermione's task was obvious. There weren't enough teachers to do this.

Looking at the long tables inside the library and the clutter of books on each, Ron couldn't help but note that he had probably read more books in the last four days than all of his six years in Hogwarts combined.

He never truly felt the weight of the war until late. He was aware of Voldemort and the things the abomination had caused in his world but Ron had always been an outsider, even when his own best friend was in the heart of this war. In his younger years, it was yet another scary adventure and puzzle to be cracked with his closest and most trusted friends. The thought that they might die always sent a shiver of fear and panic in his conscious mind but in the end, it was still a game.

Funny. The name Voldemort was taboo and fear clouded his mind before he could utter the word. Ever since his fear was projected into anger, he said the name with enough venom that could rival the sound of a dementor's hiss. Next thing he knew, he'd have a spider for a pet. He shuddered at the prospect.

(1) Refero – latin for "repeat"


	2. Borrowed Heaven chapter 1

**_Title_**_: Borrowed Heaven  
**Part**: 1/?  
**Author**: Cugami  
**Pair**: Ron / Draco  
**Rating**: PG (for this chapter) R (at a later date)  
**Summary**: It is a time of change, of strife and sorrow. Ron loses everything. Draco realizes he has nothing.  
**Disclaimers**: All characters from Harry Potter aren't mine, though I wish.  
  
**Note**: "Borrowed Heaven" is inspired from the album title of The Corrs. I was just watching TV when the bloody words showed up on screen and it stuck in my abused brain for days before I relented and started writing.  
  
**Timeline** Sixth Year, onwards. I'm aware that Book 6 is being written and would likely be out before I finish this fic series. I have no plans of rushing so, might as well treat this fic as AU, branching out from where book 5 left off. _

_The pacing will be slow because I want to watch Ron grow up._  
ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Great Hall was the only place in the castle that could contain four houses, all lined up and sharing meals with each other albeit grouped accordingly. Its high ceiling gave an illusion of various things, depending on the occasion. When there was a feast, the illusions were of festive designs. On Halloween, there would be floating candles, lanterns, and masks. Come Christmas, there were various trinkets and treats and the hum of Christmas carols would continuously play from everywhere and nowhere.

The older students hardly look up anymore. The Hall's magic eventually became part of a student's life that its sensitivity to the castle's general populace was taken for granted. Nonetheless, out of habit, Ron's eyes gave a quick swoop of the ceiling upon entering the hall. What he saw made him stop short which had Harry and Hermione collide one after another on his back. The ceiling looked normal. Without its illusions, the hall felt empty to Ron. Not even an illusion of swirling clouds filled with stars to reflect the night sky outside.

"Something wrong?" Came Harry's concerned voice.

"Not sure but" Ron just pointed at the ceiling's emptiness.

"Well it's not like tonight's anything special. Supper and back to our commons." Hermione grabbed the hands of her two friends and dragged both to their table.

"It just seemed odd. That's all." Ron frowned, shoving a mouthful as soon as he was seated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odd was odd. Ron gave himself a pat on the back as his observations were right this time. And they said he was paranoid. Though, he would have loved it more if he were wrong. The emotionless ceiling was, indeed, an indication that something had happened.

It all began just before the puddings were removed from their tables. McGonaggall, in all her stiff glory, stood up and announced for everyone to remain seated after the tables were cleared. Nothing much to worry about, or so they would all like to believe. It was just going to be a short announcement and they would all return to their towers, dungeons, wherever they were off to after supper.

Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley was not born to be a lucky man.

"Due to events that the staff has no control of, there will be changes in Hogwarts. Do listen carefully. All first, second, third and fourth years would be escorted by Professor Snape. He will inform and instruct you on your way."

She gave a curt nod to the Potions Master, who stood up and gave the hall a sweeping glance to do as instructed. His reputation did the rest as the students began to fall in line and pile out of the Great Hall without so much a fuss.

McGonaggall had always been firm despite the circumstances of massive panic through all these years and it gave Ron comfort that there were strong people around him. Now, if only he knew what was going on, then he could start panicking properly. The wait was making him itch. As soon as the double doors of the Great Hall had closed, McGonaggall finally spoke.

"I regret to inform you that we have entered a period of war. You-Know-Who's appearance the previous year is no old news. However, no one had expected a large scale war thus crippling the wizarding community's defenses when You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters made their move at a staggering number and stealth."

"You all have had ample training and education in Hogwarts. At this point, it is expected that you can apply the knowledge you've gained from your lectures. You know your basics and they are more than enough to keep you alive in times of emergencies."

She stopped when hands rose in question. Shaking her head, she made a gesture for the pupils to wait, "Questions will be entertained later."

"Let this be clear, you are not required to fight this war but the option is open."

The professor had long left the podium, leaving the students to digest her words. Silence governed the Great Hall and the dome had settled into a murky, swirling, sky. Not one student could find the voice to speak despite the apparent doubtful expression on each of their faces. Too many unspoken questions lingered in the air, yet no one dared ask.

The sound of wood scratching wood broke the silence, startling majority of the students. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and addressed them without the usual flicker of mirth in his eyes. With hands clasped behind his back, he began, "Owls had been sent to your respective families concerning the situation of Hogwarts. Areas have fallen and the number grows as I speak. It came to my knowledge that the Daily Prophet was among the first to fall thus explaining a few things. The Daily Prophet had been under the management of the Death Eaters for over a month by now and all the news we have received thru the paper up until today, were filtered and false."

Dumbledore raised a hand to hush the sudden murmurings before he continued, "As is the case, Hogwarts is still safe in its isolation from the chained areas that the Death Eaters had taken over. Nonetheless, from this day forward, all the gates of this castle are heavily warded and locked."

He stole a glance at the Gryffindor table, particularly at the silent group of three, "Be reminded that the dementors are no longer under the employ of the Ministry of Magic. All the rules, namely the curfew, will be strictly implemented."

His eyes shifted and addressed the whole hall once again, "the Ministry of Magic had offered to send in Aurors to guard Hogwarts, which I declined."

Hermione pursed her lips, looking at her two best friends who were still listening to Dumbledore. Declining the Ministry of Magic meant that Dumbledore wanted to handle this on his own, which also meant breaching the very thin line of trust between the officials and Dumbledore.

The gasps caught Hermione by surprise and she leaned over to Ron, "PsstRon, what did he say?"

Ron turned to Hermione, looking quite pale, and whispered, "There are Death Eaters within this hall"

Dumbledore's voice rang above all the collective whispers after a while, "Further instructions will be given to you individually so please leave this hall one at a time as your names are called. As for the rest of you, please stay seated."

"Harry" Ron tugged on his friend's sleeves.

"Huh?"

"Did you know anything about this?"

"No" Harry's brows met as he touched his scar, "I know I should sense it when Voldemort makes his move but I had nothing all this time. At least we're sure that he isn't inside the castle."

Ron flinched at the mention of the name, "But what is going on? How come we didn't"

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked up at Professor McGonaggall and she gestured at the door that it was his turn. He looked at his friends for some reassurance and they gave him a nod. Though a nod could not solve anything, it was something he needed to see.

In the meantime, he was told to head straight for the library and Madam Pince would explain the rest. He wanted to wait for his best friends but Filch would not have it.

When Ron pushed open the library door, he didn't know what to expect. He did hope to find people he knew and kept his fingers crossed. Indeed, he saw familiar faces; faces that belonged across the Gryffindor table.

It was yet another reminder that Ronald Weasley was not born to be a lucky man.

He chose the farthest table and chair from the group of Slytherins, idly wondering if he did something wrong to end up with the forsaken house. He waited and kept waiting for Hermione or Harry. His best friends never came.

As the time ticked, Ron grew bored. Other students walked in but they came few and far in between. Nonetheless, Ron was glad enough to have other houses included. He and the Ravenclaw whose names he had yet to find out already ran out of things to wonder out loud about. How long they had been talking about chess, Ron didn't bother to time. He did find out that the couple of Ravenclaws he sat with were chess enthusiasts.

Finally, Madam Pince entered the library and stood by the doorway, leaving the door open which had been closed all this time. She looked around as if to mentally check attendance.

"Before anything else, those who do not want to be involved in the war may step out of this room. You will be escorted to the safest place in this castle."

She waited but no one left their seats.

"You've been handpicked by your heads of houses, thus your presence here but, you can leave if you wish. This is a period of chaos and I will not be dealing with immaturity in this library. Though the decision is yours to commit, I suggest you make it now. There are about a thousand students in Hogwarts and we are trying to organize everyone where they will be safe and be at their top form to contribute any way possible. Time is not in our hands to stretch and play with. Stay or leave to the safety of where the children are."

"But, we don't even know why we're here."

"Choosing to be uninvolved also meant knowing little. I will state the plans for this group after you've decided."

The Slytherin group discussed amongst themselves, and from the looks of things, some of them were arguing the case. The Hufflepuff side didn't look reassured but each wore a determined expression to stay put. The Ravenclaw side sat in silence, quite settled and Ron assumed they just didn't want to 'know little' because of the frown from the boy he was talking with earlier.

Ron raised his hand, "Where's Harry? Hermione?"

"Safe, Mr. Weasley."

"Why aren't they here?"

"Because they're better off at the front line, duh," One of the Slytherin snorted.

Ron decided he really did not like to be with those Slytherin people. At the risk of having them talk behind his back or worse, plot against his best friends when he could have done something about it, he opted to stay --- even if he was the only Gryffindor.

Before Ron could retaliate, Madam Pince tapped her heel to remind them of her presence. "Five more seconds and then I'll close this door."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past midnight when Ron returned to the Gryffindor tower. He tiptoed his way up the stairs and into the room, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone up. Unfortunately, none of his mates were sleeping when he came in.

"Man, where have you been?!" Seamus exclaimed as soon as Ron had stepped inside.

"We thought you became a Death Eater or something." Dean helpfully supplied the reason for the relief in their eyes when Ron showed up.

Ron scowled at all of them, "Over my dead body."

He was tired but he had fun, almost. He had played every student inside the library and that was the most trying series of chess games he had played.

"Well? Where were you?" Harry tilted his head, watching Ron crawl in the bed across his.

"Library. Playing chess." Ron yawned and snuggled inside his duvet. Then, he sat up all of a sudden, remembering something, "Where have YOU all been?"

"We stayed at the hall all throughout. I think we were about a hundred and a half, could be more. Hermione got called out, too."

"Yeah? Where'd she go?"

Harry shrugged, "She was telling me all about it earlier but it blurred when she started mentioning lesson plans."

Dean and Seamus snickered.

"How about Neville?"

"With us."

"See why we thought you became a Death Eater?" Neville nodded his head at Ron.

Ron made a face at Neville. Then he turned to Harry, "Ginny?"

"Right there with us, also."

"What, exactly, would you all be doing?"

At this, the jokes being tossed about between Seamus, Dean and Neville came to a stop. None of the boys answered Ron, however. Instead, they waited for Harry to do the honor.

"Fight."

Ron's heart skipped a beat, thinking about his only sister, "Fight?"

It didn't need further explanations.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in the library?"

Quietly, Ron replied, "Playing chess."

He looked at his friends' faces, waiting for any reaction but they didn't give away anything for Ron to know they understood what he had implied. His eyes met Harry's and there was the comprehension he had been looking for.

Ron lay awake that night, thinking to himself. The war was real and the pieces were set. There was nothing left to say or do but play the game.

The following day, breakfast was held at the Great Hall as usual but the vast dining hall was almost empty. More than half of the whole student body were nowhere in sight. Of the remaining few that belonged to the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years, their number had been reduced also.

Not many returned to their quarters that previous night. Something happened between the Great Hall and their towers but Hermione said the professors refused to say where the others went. Ron had a wild guess but he refused to welcome the thought that the other students who didn't make it were killed by the professors.

Soon enough, Ron found himself walking back to the library. They had announced that breakfast would be served in a different chamber, smaller than the Great Hall. The hall would be used for something else in the following days.

Many had changed overnight. Classes were suspended until further notice. Students from First to Fourth years were all missing but were said to be safe. And the change that had affected Ron most was his separation from his friends. Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus and his sister were together. Hermione was in a different team and he only saw her this breakfast, but she had to leave early.

The library doors had always been left open but starting today, it would be closed. No book would leave Madam Pince's domain without her permission.

"Him."

Ron blinked when he saw a Slytherin pointing at him. He closed the door and walked to the other boy, feeling his innate anger to any Slytherin begin to boil. "What do you want?"

"Great. We'd all be dead before we know it."

He really wasn't born to be a lucky man. Hearing the drawling voice made Ron seethe. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't see Potter or Granger around, Weasley. Got lost?"

"I don't see your goons, Ferret. Who's going to stop me from hurting you?" Ron was aware there were eight other Slytherins around, though. But, at the moment, he could care less about them.

"Blind, aren't we?" Draco Malfoy smirked.

"You will be." Ron took a step forward and Draco Malfoy instinctively took a step back. Ron smirked.

A Ravenclaw boy from seventh year grabbed Ron's shoulder before he could take another step. "Come on, Ron. There's work to be done."

Ron's glare never left the blond but he finally pried his eyes away and shot the Slytherins a look, before turning away to follow the Ravenclaw. The Slytherins followed suit, grumbling, sighing and muttering but took their seats in one of the long tables.

"For the sake of the newcomer," the Ravenclaw looked at Draco Malfoy, "here's a recap. Every committee, team or group, needs a leader. We're all strategists, as of yesterday and are expected to be capable of wit, accurate senses, reflex and good intuition. To reduce the bias of houses in voting for a leader, we've decided to settle it with a game of speed chess --- which Ronald Weasley won fair and square."

Ron's ears turned a slight shade of pink when all eyes bore down on him.

"Like I said earlier, we'd all be dead before we know it." Malfoy crossed his arms, glaring at the redhead. Of everyone, he was the only person who wasn't seated. He walked to Ron's chair and eyed the redhead, continuing, "Besides, how do you all know he's competent? He could have won by sheer luck. Also, it's hard to spot an illegal move when you're playing speed chess."

"How dare you accuse me of cheating," Ron hissed.

"15-5 was the score, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pince left her office and heard enough to know an upcoming argument. She walked to the table, her face growing dim in annoyance, "If you cannot work with these twenty --- handpicked by their heads of houses --- people, the door is very wide."

Ron stood up from his chair and grabbed Malfoy's arm, "Allow me to show him out."

"Let go of me, you filthy mudblood-lover," Malfoy pushed Ron while attempting to yank his arm free. He was sent to the ground by a fist instead.

Madam Pince rubbed her temples. She could already imagine what the next few days would be like.

**End part I**.

oooOOOOooo

**Speed Chess** -

The game only lasts 10 minutes, so each player has only five minutes to make all his moves. That boils down to an average of about seven seconds per move in a typical game of 40 moves. That includes the time it takes to ponder the board, move the piece, and punch the time clock.


End file.
